Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedside book holding apparatus. The invention includes a support frame for a book, magazine or the like, a lamp, angle adjusting means, a swivel arm, an upright support and clamping means for connecting the apparatus to a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically individuals simply hold a book or magazine on their chest when reading in bed. Light is provided by a bedside lamp or an overhead light in the room where the bed is located. There are, however, several devices which provide book support or lighting for use in bed or chairs, obviating the need to hold a book or magazine and easing provision of light for reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,365 to Howard teaches an adjustable book support for use in conjunction with the backboard of a bed. The Howard device includes lamps located on the bottom of the book supporting platform and is connected to the backboard of the bed by twin arm assemblies, one on each side of the book supporting platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,013 to Wiersma teaches a book holding device which also is used in conjunction with the backboard of a bed. Like the Howard device, the Wiersma device includes a lamp, though it is located at the top of the plate-like support member for the book, and is connected to the backboard of the bed by mounting means shown as two arms, one on each side of the plate-like support member for the book.
The problem with using one""s hands to hold a book is that the hands can become tired by such action. The problem with using a bedside lamp or overhead light is that it may be necessary to leave the bed or to reach a great distance to turn such lamp or light off.
These problems are eliminated by both Howard and Wiersma. Unfortunately such devices present other problems. Both Howard and Wiersma disclose devices which must be attached to a backboard of a bed. Not all beds have a backboard. Thus these devices are not usable by all potential users of a bedside book holding apparatus. Secondly the Howard and Wiersma devices as disclosed both require twin arms for support by the backboard. As a result the user is surrounded by the devices when the devices are being used, having the arms on either side of the user""s head and the book support in front of the user. This configuration increases the likelihood that the user might accidentally hit the device as the user moves about which at a minimum would be disconcerting and could cause dislodgment of the book from the device or even injury to the user. Additionally the resulting encapsuling of the user within the device might create a claustrophobic discomfort. Finally the Howard and Wiersma devices cannot be swiveled over to either side of the bed, but instead can only be adjusted vertically. As a result they disturb the aesthetic appearance of the bed backboard and create, even when not in use, a structure which might be in the way of the user""s non-reading use of the bed. Since the devices cannot be removed from the bed backboard when not in use, the potential exists for the user to hit the devices when not in use, leading to dislodgment of the devices from the bed backboard, possible damage to the bed backboard itself and possible injury to the user.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bedside book holding apparatus which eliminates the problems outlined above regarding the existing art. The manner in which each of the shortcomings of the existing art is overcome is set forth hereinafter.
The present invention overcomes the problem presented of requiring the use of a bed backboard by being designed to be attached to the bed frame instead. While not all beds have a backboard, all beds have a frame. Thus the present invention may be used by a wider number of potential users than existing art.
The problem of potential user contact with a device which in effect encircles the user is eliminated by designing the present invention to have only one swivel arm. As a result the user has one side open at all times reducing by at least one-half the potential for accidental user contact with the apparatus. Obviously by leaving at least one side open, the user no longer must face the potential claustrophobic effect of the encircling configuration of the existing art.
Finally the problem of existing art being stored when not in use on the bed backboard is addressed in the present invention by designing the invention to swivel to the side and by designing the invention to attach, not to the bed backboard, but to the bed frame on the side. Attaching the present invention to the bed frame means that there can be no damage to the bed backboard even if there is accidental contact with the apparatus when it is not in use. Obviously the placement of the present invention to the side of the bed means that, unlike with existing art, there is no unsightly contraption attached to the bed backboard when not in use disturbing the aesthetics of the bed backboard and other furniture in the room.